


Wing Man

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M, First Dates, M/M, SH Love Fest, wing man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Alec pulls a reluctant Raj into being his wing man for his first outing with Magnus, but Raj wasn't expecting Magnus' friend.





	

“Come on, how many times have I been your wing man?” Alec pointed out. 

“What happened to work, then play? We need to finish this mock up by Thursday and you’re asking me to go out partying with you on a Tuesday night. You know you can’t function with a hangover. Wait till the weekend, or at least until this project is done,” Raj sighed and shook his head. 

He turned back to the table and picked up the tablet, looking at the guest list for the next event. Alec pushed the tablet back down on the table and sat down beside it. He leaned forward and tilted his head. 

“Have I not been clear? Raj, this is  _ the  _ guy!”

Raj set his jaw and looked Alec in the eyes, unfazed. “You say that about every guy.”

“You saw him. He’s not just a guy. You know I don’t do more than hookups, but…” Alec sat back, leaning on his hands that were far too close to crinkling the layout for the ballroom they’d spent the afternoon reworking. 

“Please, we both know you don’t have any other plans for tonight.”

“There’s no way I’m getting out of this, is there?”

Alec grinned at him.

* * *

 

Five hours after his failed attempt to get out of being wing man yet again, Raj found himself across from Alec in a booth at a lounge he had never heard of, playing with the straw in his drink. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a...low key place,” Raj said to Alec. “I can’t imagine you picked the locale.”

“Hey, sometimes lowkey can be good,” Alec said, a little affronted. Raj laughed and shook his head. No one in the whole place could have gone without noticing the blush spread across Alec’s cheeks like a beacon.

After a moment, Raj straighten himself and leaned in towards Alec. “You’re really into this guy, aren’t you?” Alec took a long swig from his glass with his blush steadily growing pinker. “Alec, you talked to the guy for less than two minutes. How are you--”

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted. Raj turned around to see the man that had crashed the Institute event walking over with a woman beside him. 

Looking at the guy, Raj would have never expected Alec to be interested. He was wearing a light gray cardigan with a simple button up and dark slacks. He looked every inch of the word mundane. He was everything Alec made sure not to be. He was as bland and un-Alec as possible. The woman on the other hand…

She exuded high class, power, and style. Her silver, nearly white hair reached her shoulders in fluid waves. Her bangs were swept just enough to the side the one of her immaculate eyebrows was visible. Raj barely noticed her knee length, flowing dress because he couldn’t take his eyes off of hers. The only thought in his head was what a piercing blue they were yet soft enough feel nonthreatening. 

“Don’t you look charming,” Alec said when he stood up and offered Magnus the inside of the booth. “I’m Alec,” he introduced himself to the tall, stunning woman. She extended her hand. 

“This is Catarina,” Magnus said quickly as he settled. 

Catarina smiled at Alec for a moment and shook his hand. “Cat is fine.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure, Cat. This is my friend Raj.” 

Raj sat up a little straighter at the sound of his name and clamped his mouth shut. When had it fallen open? He cleared his throat and offered his hand with a quick smile. He swallowed when she slide into the booth next to him. Raj pointedly ignored Alec’s quirked eyebrow directed at him.

Alec left to get Cat and Magnus whatever drink it was they had asked for. Raj wanted to laugh at how obvious he was being, but he was a little distracted by seeing Cat close enough to notice the curve of her lips, the stray hairs that had escaped from being tucked behind her ear.

“So, what is it you two do?” Cat asked after eyeing Magnus, like she was expecting him to get the conversation rolling. 

“Alec is my partner in our event planning business,” Raj said. “The Idris Experience.”

Cat sat back against the booth and crossed her legs. She angled herself towards him. “How did you come up with that name?” 

“Oh, Alec found it mentioned in one of his ancestors journals,” Raj explained as he turned his glass around and around in his hands. “He liked the ring to it, so that’s what we went with.”

“Hmm, his family name is Lightwood, yes?” Cat asked. “What’s yours?”

“Thirsty anyone?” Alec asked as he held out the drinks 

Alec seated himself gracefully and swung his arm over the top of the booth with an air of comfortable nonchalance. 

“What is it you do?” Raj asked Cat when she lifted her drink to sample it.

“She’s a nurse at Beth Israel Hospital, though she should be a doctor at this point with the tasks she takes on,” Magnus said, finally speaking. Raj had nearly forgotten he was here--why Alec had dragged him here in the first place.

Raj had thought Magnus would be a quiet one. He looked far from anything that could be called attention grabbing. Since they had walked in the man had barely said two words. Apparently, the man’s on switch was talking about Cat. Now it seemed like there was no stopping the man. Not that Raj didn’t enjoy learning more about the woman merely four inches from him, but he’d rather have heard it from her instead of  _ this  _ guy. To make matters worse, Alec soaked in every word out of Magnus’ mouth. 

“Magnus,” she drew out in a warning tone as if they’d had this conversation before. He smiled at her and sat back in the booth, redirecting his focus on his drink. 

“How long have you two known each other?” Alec asked them. 

“Too long.” “Feels like centuries.” They shared a knowing smile.   

Raj was thankful when Alec towed Magnus away to the pool table on the other side of the room. He wasn’t used to Alec laughing when the joke wasn’t even funny. He wasn’t used to Alec asking the questions and actually seeming interested. Raj thought he came here with his playboy of a business partner and friend, but that is not the man helping Magnus chose a pool cue over there. 

“What are Alec’s intentions?” Cat asked. She was also watching them over the rim of her glass. 

“I honestly don’t know.” Raj took a swig of his drink, giving himself time to remember he’s supposed to be a wing man tonight, not a bitter jerk. “I’ve never seen him so interested and sincere about anyone before.”

Cat nodded, still watching them. “That’s concerning.”

“Why would that be concerning?” 

She sighed and turned to face him. Raj hadn’t realized how much he was leaning towards her. He leaned back an inch or so. His eyes flicked from her lips to her eyes and blinked a few times. The corner of her lip quirked up. 

“Because Magnus hasn’t show any level of interest in years. So that?” Cat motioned over her shoulder, “is concerning.”

Raj looked back to see Magnus smiling at Alec in a soft and warm way he’d never seen directed at Alec before. He frowned. There was no way he could get out of being friendly with Magnus now. That touch of his shoulder, the easy laughter--it all said second date, third date, and so on. 

“Looks like we’ll be seeing more of each other in the future,” Raj said under his breath more to himself than anything. 

“And why do you make that sound like a bad thing?” Cat asked with a lilt to her voice. 

His eyes met hers again. A smile slowly spread across his lips. “It’s not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This could become part of a series if there is any interest for this to develop more. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are greatly appriciated! <3  
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
